Xenia Po- no Xenia Uzumaki
by DRAGONQUEEN4EVER
Summary: Xenia after having her throat slashed by a curse before being tossed though the veil after being arrested for being a Dark Lady, she thought that her life was over, she finds herself being saved by a Red haired woman. After being saved by a clan of sealers, she finds out more about her mother than she ever thought she would.-Sorry about Bad Summarry-


Xenia Po- no Uzumaki

Prologue

* * *

It had been 3 months since the execution of Xenia Potter for the crimes of performing Dark Magic, while many of the British wizards and witches believed that she was truly evil. Though there are some who still know that she was not.

In Diagon Ally it was a rather curious day, many reporters were crowed at the entrance to that bank-one may wonder why , for the wizardry world they had just found out that their former savior's will was going to read. While inside the formally reading various people close to her were there some who weren't so close.

In the room where Remus Sirius(Snuffles) , Hermione Neville Amelia Bones Luna Draco, his mother Narcissca, Blasie, Snape,Dumbledore Tonks, the Weasley clan. With in the Weasley Ron was sitting in his chair with a large smirk beside his mother, he had the idea since Xenia wasn't able to change anything while she was in her cell that he would receive a large portion of the Potter fortune. When the goblin came and started to read the will every one got the shock of their lives.

"_I Lady Xenia Elizabeth Potter-Black of the Nobel and Ancient house of Potter and Black in both sound body and mind here decree that all wills before this null and void. May all my loved ones still be alive when I get back from the veil" t_he goblin started catching the attention of everyone with a single thought going though their minds. Xenia was still alive?

"_though knowing that people want me dead someone probably sent a cutting curse at my throat but knowing my luck I'll be back. Now time to see who gets some stuff, ha ha._

_To my former best friend Ron I leave you a dirty spoon, and a kick in you traitorous ass from the twins if they would be so kind to do so" the goblin read as Ron looked ready to scream and the twins just looked at each other before shrugging and proceeded to make Ron stand before really kicking them in the ass, then they sat right back down._

"_To Amelia Bones I give you 10 thousand gallons to help you take care of Susan who was a fun girl to talk to, and evidence that Sirius Black wasn't my parents Secret Keeper._

_To Dumbledore you get a bag of dirt, have fun with it._

_To Hermione you get 100 thousand gallons, access to the Potter's Library the goblins will give you a port key, feel free to use Potter Manor as well._

_To Remus I give you 100 thousand gallons to get yourself some new robes, and finally hook up with Tonks, and access to the Potter Manor there is a room that you can use for the Full Moon._

_To Tonks I hear by reinstate both you and your mother in to the Black Family and give both of you 10 thousand gallons each._

_To Molly you get nothing for assisting Ron in getting me arrested, wait no you do get something , you get a dull looking rock I got from the side of the road._

_To Mr. Weasley I give 100 thousand gallons for you to take care of your children,and to teach Ron some Manors_

_To Charlie I give you a dragon hide coat that will protect you against said creatures flames_

_To Bill some books that will be very useful in curse breaking_

_To the Terror Twins access to my father Pranking vault, and knowledge of who Moony and Padfoot were, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black._

_To Ginny a jewelry box full of things I think will look nice on you, enjoy._

_To Percy I give you several books on politics and 10 thousand gallons on the condition that you keep an open mind on things. This world isn't dark or light it's full of Grey._

_To Luna I give you 10 thousand gallons and a box of jewelery._

_To Snuffles, my favorite dog/ godfather you get a trail with animal helping you, the key to the flat you owned with my father._

_To the Malfoys I can stand, I here by have Narcissca's marriage to Lucius become void on her choice and I give Draco partial Lord ship over the house of Slytherin in hopes he becomes his own person and that Slytherin's son's painting will help him forget the ideas that his so called father put in his head, and to never call any muggle born mudbloods again._

_To my real first friend Blaise I Here by make you a Ward of the House of Potter so you can finally get away from that abusive mother of yours and perverted molester of a stepfather if he's still there, feel free to move in to Potter Manor say hi To Dobby for me._

_To Snape, first of all I'm not my parents I hate my fame and I forgive you for calling my mother that awful name, move on I'm sure my mum wouldn't want you sulking this long, much less becoming the one thing you hated most a bully. So try to be a better teacher in exchange for rare potion ingredients Snape take teaching lessons._

_As for why I said that I'm not dead and the veil doesn't kill well I'm not telling, though Hermione might find the book in the Potter Library, now goodbye see yah when I get back."_

the days following the reading of the will resulted in many things, Sirius getting his trial, and Wizardry world realizing their mistake. They had 'killed' the only one able to defeat the Dark Lord when he comes out of hiding.

Those who were at Xenia's will were making plans to prepare for the Dark Lord comeback, find the book that Xenia was talking( for those who had access to the Potter Library) about. A few people were preparing to go in to hiding when Voldemort came out.

Many wondered if they would ever see Xenia again, many knew that Xenia probley at her last straw and would maybe leave the wizards to their fate, and thus ends Xenia's story in the wizardry world for the time being

* * *

Sorry about the bad Prologue

if you are condused about this basicly Xenia was pushed though the veil as a means of execution and Dumbldore Ron and Molly helped the ministry arrest her, everything else will be explained in Review and leave sugguestions.


End file.
